MATED
by Key Sakura
Summary: Sakura dan sasuke di jodohkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun itachi kakanya juga menyukai sakura, sasuke sempat menolak perjodohan itu karena kakak nya, tapi cinta mereka membuat perjodohan itu tetap terjadi. Dan akhirnya itachi menerima hubungan mereka. sasuke dan sakura pun tetap bersama sampai pada akhirnya mereka menikah.
1. chapter 1

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story key sakura

Title MATED

Rating 17

Genre Drama Romance

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel dari fanfiksi ini]

Warning: dapat menyebakan kebingungan, pusing yang berlebihan dan gangguan emosional. Apabila sakit berlanjut hubungi Author terdekat.

Happy Reading

Diusianya yang masih remaja. Sakura harus dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi Sakura harus melakukannya demi Kakeknya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Chapter 1

Pagi ini kicau burung terdengar sangat merdu, matahari bersinar terang, cahayanya pun menembus celah-celah jendela kamar seorang gadis bermahkota soft pink, dan membuat pemilik manik emerald yang sedang tertidur pulas itupun menggeliat pelan.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar sangat nyaring.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Ketukan pintu pun terus terulang membuat mata gadis bersurai merah muda itu terbuka seketika.

"Sakura!!" Teriak sang ibu.

"Hei, gadis malas cepat bangun!!" Lanjutnya.

"heuhh... Ibu!!" Gerutunya kesal. "ya Bu, aku bangun." Jawabnya malas.

"Kau itu dari tadi Ibu bangunin susah sekali. Bukankah hari ini kau masuk sekolah barumu?,"

Mata Sakura pun langsung melotot terkejut mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Hah?, iya" gumamnya. "Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?,"

Mata Sakura langsung melirik jam weker yang ada di nakas, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07:30 am (jam tujuh pagi).

"Haahh?," Teriaknya sangat nyaring.

"Matilah kau Sakura. Ini sudah siang!" Sakura memaki dirinya sendiri karena kesal.

"Cepatlah!! Ayahmu sudah menunggu."

Sakura pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Sakura mandi dengan sangat tergesa-gesa karena waktu yang sudah siang.

Setelah memakai seragam sekolahnya, Sakura langsung menuruni anak tangga terburu-buru dan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Selamat pagi Ibu." Sakura mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian.

"Makanlah dulu cepat!, Ibu dan Ayah sudah makan duluan tadi, soalnya menunggumu lama sekali." ujar ibunya.

"Ah, tidak Bu, aku nanti makan di kantin sekolah saja. Ayah bisa kah kita berangkat sekarang?, aku sudah terlambat." ajak Sakura.

"Hmmh... kau ini. Baiklah ayo kita berangkat."

"Kita pergi dulu ya Bu," Pamit Sakura dan ayahnya.

Mereka berdua pun segera melangkah pergi dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil yg cukup mewah.

Sepanjang jalan Sakura terlihat sangat khawatir, pasalnya ini sudah benar-benar siang. Ia sangat takut terlambat, apalagi ini hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah baru KHS (Konoha High School).

Sesampainya di sekolah Konoha High School. Mobil pun berhenti dan Sakura segera keluar dari dalamnya.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu ya. Ini sudah sangat terlambat." ucap Sakura seraya membuka pintu mobil.

"Baiklah sayang. Nanti pulang sekolah Ayah akan menjemputmu." Ucap ayahnya.

"Baiklah ayah, sampai jumpa," teriaknya sambil berlari memasuki sekolah barunya.

Karena terburu-buru, Sakura tidak memperhatikan jalan yang di laluinya. Ia juga berlari cukup kencang sampai pada akhirnya...

Brukkk!!

"Aukkk!!"

Sakura menabrak seseorang, dan membuat dirinya terjatuh dan tersungkur di lantai.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucapnya sambil mengusap sikutnya yang terbentur.

Kemudian orang yang ia tabrak itu mengulurkan tangan nya. Melihat uluran tangan seorang pria yang ada di hadapannya, Sakura pun mendongakan kepalanya ke atas menatap wajah pria itu.

"T-tampan sekali," ucapnya dalam hati sambil menatap orang itu.

"hei?," Tegur pria itu dengan suara cukup keras.

"kau akan duduk saja atau bangun?," tanya nya.

"Hah?, eh, iya maaf," gumam Sakura diiringi tangannya yang meraih tangan pria itu dan sakura pun bangkit.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, tidak." Sakura tersenyum diiringi gelengan pelan kepalanya.

"Aku baru melihatmu di sekolah ini, apa kau murid baru?"

"I-iya. Aku murid pindahan. Maaf aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Sakura, diiringi bungkukkan badanya pada pria itu. Sakura pun segera pergi menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah," gumam pria itu tersenyum heran melihat tingkah Sakura.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Sakura mengetuk pintu kayu dengan tulisan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' di papan kayu di atas pintu itu.

"Silahkan masuk!!"

"Selamat pagi." Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat. "Aku Sakura, aku murid pindahan. Aku belum tau kelasku di mana?," ucap Sakura pada wanita paruh baya yang bernama Tsunade, sedang duduk manis di ruangan itu.

"Oh, ya, kau hampir saja ketinggalan belajar di hari pertama mu. Mari, akan kuantar kau ke kelas" ucap Tsunade.

"Iya baiklah."

Tsunade pun segera melangkahkan kakinya, membimbing Sakura menuju kelas barunya. Mereka melewati setiap lorong koridor sekolah. Terdengar suara gemuruh para siswa-siswi yang sedang belajar, ataupun hanya berisik membuat suara gaduh karena tidak ada guru di dalam kelas.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura dannTsunade pun sampai di depan sebuah kelas yang bertuliskan 'Kelas 2A Medis'.

"Ini ruang kelasmu." ucap Tsunade.

"Ah," gumam Sakura.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tsunade mengetuk pintu pintu kelas itu cukup nyaring, membuat guru yang bertugas membuka kan pintunya.

"Silahkan masuk!"

"Aku kesini membawa murid pindahan. Dia datang sedikit terlambat" ucapnya.

"Ah, murid pindahan biarkan ia masuk!" Jawab Kakashi.

"Sakura, masuklah!"

"Baik."

Dengan malu-malu sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas barunya itu. Suasana kelas pun tiba-tiba menjadi ramai, semua siswa dan siswi saling berbisik penasaran dengan gadis bersurai merah muda dan berparas cantik yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

"Siapa ya?,"

"Siapa dia?,"

"Woaahh! Dia cantik sekali,"

Mereka semua saling bercengkrama penasaran, membicarakan Sakura. Sakura hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya malu, karena teman-teman di kelasnya sperti menatapnya aneh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Tsunade. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Jadi, kau murid pindahan ya?, silahkan perkenalkan diri mu!" Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik," ucap Sakura. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku murid pindahan dari 'Suna High International School'. Yoroshiku!" Ucap Sakura riang ,diiringi bungkukan badanya. Seketika suasana di kelas menjadi hening mereka semua menatap Sakura penuh kagum. Tubuhnya yang ideal, parasnya yang cantik, terlebih lagi rambut Pink cotton candynya yang panjang sepinggang, menambah kesempurnaan gadis 17 tahun itu.

"wahh cantik,"

"Cantik sekali,"

Kini semua siswa saling berbisik memuji kecantikan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk!" Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku harus duduk di mana sensei?," Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Di sini bersamaku!"

"Di sini saja!"

"Denganku saja!"

Lee, Kiba dan Neji berebut untuk bisa duduk bersama Sakura. Tiba-tiba, dari kursi tengah terdengar suara lembut namun cukup nyaring memanggil nama Sakura.

"Hai Sakura, duduklah bersamaku!" Tawar seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat diiringi senyuman manis pada Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan duduk di sana saja." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah gadis yang menawarkan kursi padanya.

Saat melangkah menuju kursinya mata Sakura menangkap siluwet biru donker dari sudut kursi paling belakang. Sakura melihat seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan duduk sendiri dengan tatapan dingin padanya.

"Siapa dia?, sangat mirip sekali dengan orng yang menabraku tadi," gumam batin Sakura. Tapi, Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaanya itu. Kemudian ia segera duduk di samping gadis bersurai kuning pucat.

"Hai sakura, perkenalkan namaku Ino yamanaka. Salam kenal ya," Ucap Ino tersenyum.

"Iya, semoga kita jadi teman baik." jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Hmm.." Ino membalas senyuuman Sakura.

Sakura sangat senang karena ia mendapatkan teman yang baik dihari pertamanya. Dan kemudian Kakashi sensei pun memulai pelajarannya.

ººº

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Ting... Tong...

bel sekolah telah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir. Sakura dan teman-temannya membereskan alat tulis mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Sakura, kau pulang dengan siapa?," tanya Ino.

"Ayahku akan menjemputku. Aku akan menunggunya." ucap Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan melewati setiap lorong koridor sekolah, menuju pintu gerbang. Mereka berbincang-bincang sangat asik menceritakan keseharian mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki tampan lainya menghampiri Sakura dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Hai cantik, Maukah kau pulang bersamaku?," Tiba-tiba saja Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut dan menggenggam tangan Ino dengan sangat erat.

"Ino, siapa dia?," Tanya Sakura berbisik ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Sakura, dia laki-laki yang baik ko. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Dia memang suka begitu orang nya." bisik Ino.

"Oh," gumam Sakura ber-Oh ria.

"Hei, kenapa kalian malah berbisik-bisik?. Kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?," Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Hei Naruto! Apa begitu caramu mengajak seorang gadis?, Sakura ketakutan tau" dengus Ino kesal.

"Benarkah?, Oh, jadi namamu Sakura ya?," tanyanya tanpa menghilangkan cengiran aneh di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Mungkin kau tidak melihatku tadi. Aku berada di kelas 2B hukum" Ucapnya.

"Eh, iya maafkan aku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ajakan laki-laki." ucap sakura tersenyum canggung.

Tiba-tiba dua kakak-beradik pun datang, dan memecahkan keramaian antara Sakura, Ino dan Naruto.

"Hei Dobe, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke.

"Iya nanti dulu, aku sedang berkenalan dengan gadis cantik ini." Gumam Naruto tersenyum.

"Hei, bukankah kau yang menabraku tadi pagi?," Tanya Itachi, pria yang menabrak Sakura tadi pagi.

"Ah iya, maafkan atas sikapku tadi ya," ucap sakura tersenyum sambil membungkuk karena merasa bersalah sudah tidak sopan padanya tadi pagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kau satu kelas dengan Sasuke ya?"

"Hah?, Sasuke?," Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Iya Sasuke, dia ini adiku kenalkan namaku Itachi Uchiha dan dia Sasuke Uchiha dia ini adikku." Jelas Itachi, memperkenalkan diri sekaligus memperkenalkan adiknya itu.

"Ah, iya salam kenal. Namaku Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sakura tersenyum malu.

"Jadi, namanya sakura ya?, lumayan" gumam batin Sasuke mengulum senyumnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah bertemu ya?," Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, tidak sengaja ia tadi menabraku" jawab Itachi.

"Ino! Ayo kita pulang!" Tiba-tiba pria berparas tampan namun terlihat pucat, berteriak memanggil Ino.

"Hai Sai!" Sahut Ino. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan ya, kekasihku sudah menunggu" ucap Ino kemudian pergi menghampiri pria yang bernama Sai itu.

"Hei Ino, kenapa aku di tinggal?," Teriak Sakura malu, karena Ino meninggalkannya bersama tiga pria tampan yang baru ia kenal.

"Jadi, namamu Sakura ya? Nama yg cantik secantik orang nya." goda Itachi tersenyum.

"Ah, kau bisa saja," gumam Sakura. Dan pipinya mulai memerah, karena malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan" Sakura berpamitan dan segera pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria itu.

"Baiklah cantik, sampai jumpa besok" goda Naruto.

Sakura hanya membalas senyum dan segera melangkah pergi menuju pintu gerbang

"Hei sasuke, Kenapa kau diam saja?," Tanya Itachi.

"Memangnya aku harus bicara apa?," Jawab Sasuke datar, seakan tak perduli padahal dalam hatinya, dia cukup tertarik dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Hei Teme, apa kau menyukai nya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini bicara apa Dobe?, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, Ayo!!" Ajak Itachi.

Merakapun memarkirkan mobil nya dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

TBC


	2. chapter 2

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story key sakura

Title MATED

Rating 17

Genre Drama Romance

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel dari fanfiksi ini]

Warning: dapat menyebakan kebingungan, pusing yang berlebihan dan gangguan emosional. Apabila sakit berlanjut hubungi Author terdekat.

Happy Reading

Chapter 2

Saat keluar gerbang sekolah, Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang duduk sendirian seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Kak, bukan kah itu gadis yang tadi?," ucap Sasuke

"Mana?,"

"Itu yang sedang duduk di kursi."

"Eh, kau benar Sasuke" ucap Itachi. Dan merekapun segera mengampiri Sakura.

"Hai Sakura, kau sedang apa?," tanya Itachi.

"Eh, hai Kak, Itachi aku sedang menunggu ayahku. Dia bilang akan menjemputku tapi, belum datang juga," ucap Sakura. Raut wajahnya terlihat bosan dan kesal karena ayahnya tak kunjung datang juga. Sudah cukup lama Sakura menunggunya.

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja" ajak Itachi.

"Eh, tidak usah. Nanti aku malah merepotkanmu" tolak Sakura lembut.

"Ayolah! Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tidak datang menjemputmu? Coba kau hubungi ayahmu" ucap Itachi.

"Hmmh... baiklah aku akan menghubungi ayahku dulu" Sakura pun mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi ayahnya.

tut... tut...

Beberapa menit kemudian Ayah Sakura pun menjawab.

"Halo Ayah, kau di mana?, lama sekali aku menunggumu," ucap Sakura kesal.

"Ah, sayang maafkan Ayah. Ayah ada rapat mendadak di kantor jadi, Ayah tidak bisa menjemputmu. Kau mencari taksi saja ya, sayang. Sampai jumpa"

Ucap Ayah Sakura. Kemudian langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Apa?, halo Ayah?, halo?, heuhh... Ayah malah menutup telepon nya," ucap sakura pelan.

"Kenapa?, Ayahmu tidak bisa datang menjemputmu?," tanya Itachi.

"Hmmh... iya, dia malah menyuruhku untuk mencari taksi" gumam Sakura kecewa.

"Lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami saja. Ayo masuk!"

sambil tengok kanan, tengok kiri. Sakura mencari taksi tetapi, tak ada yang lewat satupun. Jalanan sangat sepi seperti kuburan padahal ini baru jam 4 sore, seharusnya banyak taksi yang berlalu-lalang.

"Hmmh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "baiklah." Gumamnya.

Kemudian Sakura pun segera masuk kedalam mobil dan mereka pun segera melajukan mobil nya. Sepanjang jalan hanya ada kesunyian di dalam mobil. Sakura dan Sasuke tampak sangat canggung berada di dalam mobil yang sama kecuali itachi dia selalu mencari celah untuk dapat mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Itachi berpura-pura batuk untuk memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil.

"Hei kalian, kenapa diam saja?," ucap Itachi. Membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menjawab dengan kompak.

"Apa?, tidak apa-apa"

Itachi pun tersenyum, melihat kekompakan diantara keduanya.

"Wahh... kalian kompak sekali,"

Sakura terdiam dengan pipinya yang memerah, karena malu.

"Kau ini, apaan sih Kak?," jawab Sasuke malu. Namun ia mampu menutupinya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sakura, kau cantik sekali" goda Itachi.

"Eh, t-terimakasih. Kau bisa saja Kak Itachi." pipinya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?," tanya Itachi dengan lancangnya.

"Apa?, kekasih?, ahh, tidak aku tidak punya kekasih," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Benarkah?, kalau begitu aku beruntung!" Ucap Itachi semangat.

Seketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah itachi dengan mata yang melotot terkejut.

"Maksudmu apa Kak?, diakan anak baru jangan menggodanya begitu!" Ucap Sasuke tampak kesal dengan ucapan Kakaknya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?, bukan kah itu bagus. kau akan mendapatkan Kakak ipar yang cantik 'kan, bukan kah begitu?," goda Itachi, membuat Sasuke semakin sebal dengan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kakaknya itu.

"hnn, ternyata Kakak menyukainya." ucapnya dalam hati kecewa.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia semakin tegang berada di antara percakapan Kakak ber-adik itu.

"Berhenti!" Tiba-tiba ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa?," tanya Itachi.

"Itu rumahku, kita sudah sampai. Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Itachi tersenyum. Sasuke hanya terdiam, seakan tak peduli dengan Sakura yang telah keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Terimakasih, Kak Itachi, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, kami pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa" jawab Itachi.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam "Hnn," kemudian Sasuke dan Itachi pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Tadaima" teriak Sakura.

"Okaerinasai, kau sudah pulang?, Ayahmu mana?," tanya Mebuki.

"Heuhh, Ayah menyebalkan sekali. Ayah menyuruhku pulang naik taksi. Ayah bilang ada rapat mendadak di kantor." Jawab Sakura kesal.

"Lalu, kau pulang naik taksi?," lanjut tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak! Teman baruku yang mengantarku pulang."

"Laki-laki?, atau perempuan?," lanjut introgasi Ibunya.

"Heuuhh, Ibu memang nya kalau laki-laki kenapa?,"

"Ibu hanya penasaran"

"Ya, mereka memang laki-laki kakak-beradik tampan pula" ucap Sakura dengan polosnya sambil membayangkan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Apakah kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka?,"

"Ih...Ibu, apa sih aku kekamar dulu. Aku lelah" jawab Sakura langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, Ibu kan belum selesai bicara!" Teriak Mebuki. Tapi, Sakura mengabaikannya.

ººº

"Hufftt," Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang sangat empuk sambil melamun.

"Hmmhh... mereka memang tampan. Tapi, Kakak nya terlalu hangat sedangkan, adiknya terlalu dingin. Dia bahkan tidak menyapaku sama sekali. Tapi, kenapa ya?, dia membuatku penasaran. hmmhh... Naruto juga sangat keren" ucap nya dalam hati. Sakura tersenyum- senyum sendiri.

ºººº

Pagi ini, Sakura bangun lebih awal. Dia terlihat sedang merapikan rambutnya yang panjang nanindah itu. Ia tersenyum melihat bayangannya sendiri di kaca. Tiba-tiba Ibu Sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Eh, tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini. Ibu barusaja akan membangunkanmu."

"Ah," Sakura hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Ibunya. "Iya Bu, aku tidak mau terlambat hari ini." Ucapnya.

"Oh begitu. wah, putri Ibu terlihat cantik sekali hari ini. Ada apa ya?" Goda Mebuki.

"Ah Ibu, benarkah yang Ibu katakan?," tanya Sakura. Dan pipinya memerah; lebih merah dari tomat.

"Bu, ayo! Ayah pasti sudah menunggu 'kan?," Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, sambil menarik tangan Ibunya.

"Eh,"

ºººº

Di ruang makan. Terlihat Kizashi sudah menunggu Sakura sambil membaca koran ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang sudah tersedia di meja makan.

"Aelamat pagi Ayah," ucap Sakura tersenyum dan mengecup Pipi Ayahnya itu.

"Pagi sayang. Wah! Putri Ayah terlihat cantik sekali hari ini" ucap Kizashi.

"Benar Yah, Ibu juga curiga," ucap Mebuki.

"Ah, kalian ini. Aku biasa saja ko," jawab Sakura malu. Mebuki dan Kizashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak gadisnya itu.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun menyantap sarapannya. Dan setelah itu Sakura dan Ayahnya segera pergi menuju sekolah.

ºººº

Sesampainya di sekolah seperti biasanya Sakura langsung berpamitan dengan Ayah nya dan berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ya, hari ini Sakura tidak terburu-buru karena ia datang cukup lebih awal pagi ini.

"Hai Ino!" Panggil Sakura.

"Hai Sakura," jawab Ino dan menghampiri Sakura.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hai Sakura yang cantik. Kita masuk ke kelas besama yuk!" Ajak Naruto genit.

"Eh?, b-baiklah," jawab Sakura tersenyum manis; melebihi gula.

"Hmnhh, dasar Naruto. Kemana Sasuke dan Kak Itachi?, biasanya kau selalu bersama mereka." Tanya Ino.

"Oh, mereka. Itu mereka" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Aku kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Sakura" lanjutnya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sakura.

"Oh!" Gumam Ino sebal.

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum melihat Sakura namun, Sasuke tetap dengan gayanya yang cool.

"Hmhh, dia tetap saja begitu" ucapnya dalam hati.

Itachi dan Sasuke menghampiri mereka bertiga yang sedang berkumpul di lorong koridor sekolah.

"Hai Sakura, kau tampak cantik sekali hari ini" seperti biasa, Itachi terus saja menggoda Sakura. Sepertinya ia sangat senang melihat pipi Sakura yang memerah.

"Ah, kau bisa saja Kak," Sakura menunduk malu.

"Hei... Itachi, kau jangan menggoda Sakura. Dia ini milikku." Ucap Naruto dengan lancangnya.

"Siapa yang bilang Sakura milikmu?, bahkan Sakura saja takut denganmu. Benarkan sakura?," ejek Itachi.

"Eh?, tidak.. tidak.. kalian itu sangat baik. Berhentilah bersikap begitu" jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka itu apa-apaan sih?, seperti anak kecil saja" ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hei kalian! Ayo cepat masuk! Ini sudah waktunya belajar" teriak Kakashi.

"Iya Kakashi-sensi. Sakura ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Ino.

"Hmm," Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino dari belakang memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

ºººº

Ting... Tong...

Waktu belajar hari ini telah berakhir. Murid-murid Konoha High School pun Mulai terlihat keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Gemuruh Siswa-Siswi KHS terdengar memenuhi sekolah elit itu.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story key sakura

Title MATED

Rating 17

Genre Drama Romance

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel dari fanfiksi ini]

Warning: dapat menyebakan kebingungan, pusing yang berlebihan dan gangguan emosional. Apabila sakit berlanjut hubungi Author terdekat.

Happy Reading

Chapter 3

Sakura baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Kali ini ia pulang bersama Ayahnya, karena Ayahnya juga tidak ada kesibukan di kantornya dan bisa pulang lebih awal karena ada sesuatu di rumahnya.

"Tadaima! Eh, sepertinya sedang ada tamu?," gumam Sakura sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat begitu banyak sepatu di rumahnya.

"Apa mereka mungkin sudah datang?," gumam Kizashi.

"Mereka?, mereka siapa?," tanya Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah, kau tidak tau ya?, mereka keluarga Uchiha." Ucap Kizashi.

"Keluarga Uchiha?, mau apa mereka kemari?," tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Mereka ingin melamarmu, untuk putra mereka." Jelas Kizashi.

"A-apa?," Sakura sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Ayahnya. Seperti mendengar guntur di siang bolong. "Aku tidak mau Ayah! Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Sakura sangat tegas, kemudian ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Tanpa Sakura Sadari keluarga Uchiha melihat Sakura berlari tanpa sebab.

"Ayah sakura kenapa?," tanya Mebuki.

"Oh, mungkin ia malu karena kedatangan calon mertuanya" jawab Kizashi dengan cengiran anehnya. Padahal Kizashi berbohong, karena yang sebenarnya Sakura justru tidak ingin dijodohkan.

"Nyonya dan Tuan Uchiha sudah datang ya?, maafkan sikap putriku tadi, biasa dia masih kekanak-anakkan" ucap Kizashi tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Anak-anak memang suka begitu" jawab Fugaku.

Kemudian merekapun mulai membicarakan perjodohan antara putra dan putri mereka.

Sementara itu

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?, aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan begitu," ucap Sakura menangis sambil memeluk bantal. Perasaannya sangat hancur ketika Ayahnya mengucapkan 'Mereka ingin melamarmu, untuk putra mereka.' Dengan santainya Kizashi mengatakan itu pada Sakura. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada masadepan lagi untuk Sakura.

Setelah beberapa jam lamanya, Sakura masih menangisi nasibnya. matanya yang sipit mulai terlihat membengkak dan memerah, akibat terlalu lama menangis.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Sakura, buka pintunya! Dari tadi siang kau belum makan" ucap Mebuki dari balik pintu.

"Aku tidak mau Bu, ibu pergi saja!" Jawab Sakura dengan nada sendu.

"Sakura kau itu kenapa?," tanya Mebuki.

"..." Sakura terdiam tak menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan Ibunya itu.

"Sakura, buka dulu pintunya Ibu ingin bicara denganmu. Ayolah!" Teriak Mebuki semakin penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan putrinya itu.

Dengan perasaan yang sedih dan kesal Sakura pun membuka kan pintu kamar nya dan segera kembali duduk di atas kasur.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mebuki sambil mengelus-elus rambut putrinya itu.

"Hmmhh..." gumam Sakura.

"Kau terlihat jelek sekali kalau menangis begitu. Lihat lah matamu membengkak seperti mata bunglon" goda Mebuki.

"Berhenti menggodaku Bu, apa yang sedang terjadi?, kenapa tiba-tiba ada lamaran untukku?," ucap Sakura marah, dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Hmmhh, sayang, maafkan i

Ibu dan Ayah. ini permintaan mendiang Kakekmu. Sudah sejak kau masih bayi dia menjodohkanmu dengan putra pertama keluarga Uchiha. Lagi pula mereka dari keluarga yang baik. Mereka pasti akan menyayangi dan menjagamu nanti. apa salah nya kau mencoba menerima perjodohan ini?," ucap Mebuki panjang lebar malah menambah rasa sakit di kepala Sakura.

"Tapi bu, kenapa Kakek melakukan ini?, Aku sangat menyayangi Kakek, apapun yang ia inginkan pasti akan aku lakukan asalkan jangan perjodohan hikss..." ucap Sakura mulai kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ibu mohon sayang, cobalah untuk mengerti. Ini yang di inginkan mendiang Kakekmu. Kau tau kan?, Ibu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kakekmu itu" ucap Mebuki.

Kakek Sakura meninggal satu tahun yang lalu sebelum Sakura pindah ke Konoha. Sakura sangat dekat dengan Kakeknya; melebihi Ayah dan Ibunya. Kakeknya sangat memanjakan Sakura, oleh karena itulah Sakura sangat menyayangi Kakeknya itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Kakeknya itu meninggal karena serangan jantung, dan menyebabkan rasa kehilangan yang sangat mendalam pada Sakura. Dan karena itu juga Sakura dan keluarganya harus pindah ke Konoha. Dan ternyata Kakek Sakura yang bernama Hasirama memiliki hubungan yang sangat akrab dengan keluarga Uchiha yang berada di Konoha yaitu Uchiha Madara. sampai-sampai kedua sahabat itu membuat perjanjian apabila cucu mereka laki-laki dan perempuan di antaranya maka mereka akan menjodohkannya sebagai mempererat tali persahabatan sekaligus persaudaraan di antara mereka. Madara Uchiha juga telah meninggal lebih dulu dua tahun sebelum akhirnya Hasirama menyusulnya.

"Hmmhh, baiklah aku akan mencobanya" jawab Sakura sambil menghela nafas berat. Jika ini memang keinginan Kakeknya Sakura tidak bisa menolak, apapun alasannya.

"Terimakasih sayang, Ibu dan Ayah sangat menyayangimu, percayalah ini yang terbaik" ucap Mebuki sambil memeluk dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Hmm," Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit, agar Ibunya terlihat senang.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha.

Tid.. Tid..

Suara klakson mobil terdengar sangat nyaring dari pintu gerbang, kemudian penjaga kediaman Uchiha pun membukakakan pintu gerbang agar majikannya dapat memasuki rumah mewah yang ber cat putih itu.

"Itu pasti alAyah dan Ibu," gumam Itachi, kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Dari mana mereka?," tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang aku dengar mereka pergi untuk melamar seseorang entah untuk siapa," jawab Itachi santai.

"Apa?, melamar?, aku tidak mau untukmu saja Kak," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Iya melamar. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan mereka tadi pagi. Jika mereka benar-benar melamar seorang gadis... Hei Sasuke, lebih baik kau saja yang menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap Itachi sedikit merayu Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja!" Tegas Sasuke sambil melempar Itachi dengan majalah yang ia baca sedari tadi.

"Ah, ku tidak bisa," jawab Itachi.

"Kenapa?," tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?," ucap Itachi.

"Sakura?, maksudmu apa?," Sasuke terheran dengan ucapan Kakaknya itu. Apalagi Itachi membawa nama Sakura dalam debatnya.

"Iya Sakura, aku sangat menyukai gadis itu. Jadi, kumohon kau saja yang menerima nya ya!" Pinta Itachi pada Sasuke.

"A-apa?," ucap Sasuke terkejut. "Jadi begitu ya, kau menyukai Sakura. Aku tidak bisa bersaing dengan Itachi mungkin aku harus melupakan nya-Sakura." ucap nya dalam hati.

"Hmmh, baiklah aku akan menerima nya tapi, ini hanya karna kau saja Kak," jelas Sasuke.

"Terimakasih kau memang adikku yang terbaik" ucap Itachi, kemudian memeluk Sasuke sangat erat.

"Ish!, lepaskan aku. Apa-apaan sih kau ini" ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong Itachi, agar melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak lama kemudian kedua orangtua mereka pun menghampiri Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang berkelahi seperti anak kecil di sofa.

"Hai sayang, kalian sedang apa?," sapa Mikoto.

"Hai Bu, kami hanya sedang bercanda saja Bu. Kalian dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami?, Kami dari luar saja jalan-jalan mencari udara segar" jawab Fugaku.

"Benarkah?," tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Iya. Kebetulan sekali kalian sedang berkumpul, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan kalian" Mikoto pun duduk di sofa bersama putra-putra nya yang tampan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?," tanya Sasuke ketus. Meskipun di sekolah Sasuke terkenal pendiam dan dingin tapi, di rumah Sasuke cukup banyak bicara apalagi jika menyangkut dirinya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Mikoto dan Fugaku malah saling melirik kebingungan dengan setiap pertanyaan yang putranya lontarkan.

"Apa tentang perjodohan?," ucap Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Bagaimana kau tau?," tanya Mikoto.

"Jadi yang Kakak katakan itu benar?,"

"Itachi, kau tau semua ini?," tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, maafkan aku Bu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian tadi pagi."

"Oh souka, baguslah kalau kalian sudah tau" ucap Fugaku.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan perjodohan ini?," tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Kami melakukan ini karena permintaan Kakek madara" jelas Fugaku.

"Kakek?," Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ya, dengar! mereka dari keluarga yang baik, putri mereka juga sangat cantik. Ayah sudah memperhatikan nya selama ini dia pintar dan sangat baik hati, meskipun dia putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno tapi, dia tidak manja. Mendiang Kakekmu adalah sahabat baik mendiang Kakeknya." Penjelasan Fugaku panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tolong mengertilah Sasuke. Lagipula perjodohan ini bukan untukmu tapi, untuk Itachi" jelas Mikoto.

"Apa?, jadi untuk Kakak?, yess!" Ucapnya sangat bahagi. Tetapi, tidak lama kemudian raut wajahnya seperti kebingungan karena mengingat ucapan Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?,"

"Iya Sakura, aku sangat menyukai gadis itu. Jadi, kumohon kau saja yang menerima nya ya!"

Ucapan Itachi membuat suasana hati Sasuke kembali kalut.

"Aku tidak mau!," tegas Itachi. "Kenapa harus aku?, Sasuke saja!" Lanjutnya.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam mengingat dirinya sudah berjanji tadi pada Itachi kalau dirinya yang akan menerima perjodohan ini.

"Tapi Itachi, lamaran ini untukmu. Lagipula Sasuke tidak mau" ucap Mikoto.

"Siapa bilang dia tidak mau, Sasuke mau kok! Iya 'kan Sasuke?," ucap Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke.

"Ash!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya sedikit kesal.

"Jadi, Sasuke akan menerima perjodohan ini?," tanya Mikoto memastikan.

Sasuke dan itachi saling melirik.

"Kumohon" bisik Itachi memelas pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian menatap Ibunya.

"bu membawa foto nya jika kalian ingin melihatnya" ucap Mikoto, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam tas miliknya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu melihat nya. Aku yang akan menerima oerjodohan ini." Tegas Sasuke dengan nada ketus tanpa sedikitpun memlihat foto yang dibawa Mikoto.

"Benarkah?, kau memang putra Ayah yang dapat diandalkan. Sebagai laki-laki kau memang harus tegas" ucap Fugaku membanggakan Sasuke.

"Tegas apanya?, kalau bukan karena Kakak, aku tidak mau melakukan ini" ucap nya dalam hati. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memutar bolanya bosan mendengar ucapan Fugaku yang membanggakan Sasuke.

"Itachi, kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?," tanya Mikoto.

"Aku harus bicara apa?, Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk menerimanya 'kan?, bukankah itu sudah cukup?" Jawab Itachi.

"Itu juga karena kau tidak mau" ucap Mikoto. Kemudian Mikoto memeluk Sasuke sedangkan, Fugaku hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. Dan mereka pun berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Terimakasih ya, kau memang Adiku yang sangat baik." Ucap Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Di sisi lain ia juga menyukai Sakura, tetapi, Itachi juga menyukainya. Di sisi lain perjodohan yang orang tuanya inginkan.

Sejak saat itu Sakura dan Sasuke sering melamun. Bahkan di sekolah, mereka saling menatap dari kejauhan. Sepertinya mereka memiliki rasa yang sama namun tidak saling mengetahui. Sepertinya tidak ada masadepan karena perjodohan yang harus mereka jalani.

"Hai Sakura, kau sedang melihat siapa?" Tanya Ino. Namun Sakura tidak menjawabnya sama sekali, kemudian Ino melihat ke arah pandangan Sakura.

"Sasuke ya?," goda Ino sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Eh, tidak-tidak" pipi Sakura memerah seketika.

"Kau suka dengan Sasuke ya?," lanjut godanya.

Mendengar oertanyaan Ino, Sakura terdiam dan menundukkan kepala. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi benar?, kau suka dengan sasuke,"

"Hmmhh..." Sakura menghela nafas. "Iya, kau benar ino. Aku menyukai nya. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi, aku harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu, karena orang tuaku sudah menjodohkanku dengan orang lain." Jawab Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Apa?!" Teriak Ino terkejut. "Maksudmu?, kau dijodohkan?, dengan siapa?," tanya Ino penasaran.

Dengan wajah yang sedih Sakura pun menjawab.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Aku akan dIjodohkan dengan siapa? Mereka tidak memberi tahuku" Ucapnya mulai terdengar isakan tangisnya yang ia tahan.

"A-apa?!" Ino semakin terkejut. "Mereka tidak memberi tahumu?, kenapa?,"

"Aku tidak tau Ino...hiks..." Sakura mulai menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk Ino.

"Sakura, sudahlah! Jangan menangis." Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau Ino! Aku tidak mau!! Hiks..."

"Kau bilang saja kepada orangtua mu kalau kau tidak mau dijodohkan"

"Aku sudah mencoba nya tapi, mereka tidak mendengarkan Aku hiks..."

"Sakura, sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk ke dalam kelas saja" ajak Ino. Kemudian mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ino terus mencoba menenangkan Sakura, sampai benar-benar tenang tetapi, kemudian tiba-tiba Hinata datang ke kelas mereka.

"Hai Ino, hai Sakura." Sapa Hinata. "Eh Ino, Sakura kenapa?," tanya Hinata, karena melihat mata Sakura memerah dan sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Ah Sakura..." saat Ino akan memberitahu Hinata tentang keadaan Sakura, tiba-tiba Sakura mencubit tangan Ino cukup keras .

"Auukk!!" Ino meringis kesakitan.

"Ino kau kenapa?," tanya Hinata.

"A-a-aku, tidak apa-apa," jawab Ino terbata-bata. "Sakura, dia... aku tidak tau dia kenpa" jawab Ino sambil nyengir pahit karena kesakitan. "kau ada apa ke mari?," tanya Ino.

"Aku mencari Sasuke," jawab Hinata.

"Eh?," Sakura membuka mulutnya terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata. Tapi, seharusnya ia sadar diri kalau dirinya hanyalan anak baru yang baru pindah beberapa minggu lalu. Seharusnya Sakura tidak perlu terkejut jika Hinata memang lebih akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Apa?, Sasuke?," ucap Ino sambim melirik Sakura.

"Iya Sasuke, apa kalian melihat nya?," tanyanya.

"Aku tidak..." sebelum Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba Sasuke datang memasuki kelas. "Ah, itu dia Sasuke" tunjuk Ino.

Hinata langsung membalikan badannya dan segera setelah mendengar jawaban Ino dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, antar aku yum!" Ajak Hinata sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Antar kemana?," tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Mencari buku ke perpustakaan," jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau pergi saja sendiri" tolak Sasuke lembut. Ya, pada dasarnya Sasuke memang baik kepada siapapun.

"Tapi aku mau diantar Sasuke!" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke pergi.

"Baiklah" jawab Sasuke pelan dan mengikuti Hinata.

Sakura hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan sakit hatinya. Seharusnya Sakura tidak boleh begitu karena belum tentu Sasuke menyukai Sakura 'bukan?. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, skilas ia melihat ke arah sakura kecewa.

"Kenapa dia?, apa dia habis menangis?," gumam batin Sasuke.

ºººº

Beberapa hari, beberapa minggu, telah berlalu. Keadaan di sekolah tetap seperti biasanya. Sakura dan Sasuke terus menjaga jarak. Itachi, Naruto dan teman-teman yang lainnya seperti biasanya berebut menggoda Sakura setiap harinya.

"Sayang, hari ini kita akan menemui keluarga Uchiha,

Kau segeralah bersiap-siap" pinta Mikoto.

"Baik Bu, aku akan segera bersiap-siap." jawab Sakura lemas.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke, ayo! Hari ini kita akan menemui keluarga Haruno." Ucap Mikoto.

"Apa?, Hari ini?," tanyanya-Sasuke.

Itachi pun menghampiri kamar Sasuke, karena melihat Ibu dan adiknya itu tengah asik berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi hari ini kau akan menemui jodohmu?," goda Itachi.

"Diam kau!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Iya, Itachi apa kau mau ikut?," ajak Mikoto.

"Tidak, aku ada janji dengan Shisui," jawab Itachi.

"Baiklah. Sasuke ayo! Kita terlambat" ucap Mikoto.

"Baik Bu,"

"Semoga sukses ya," goda Itachi tersenyum.

"Diamlah! Pergi sana!" Usir Sasuke kesal.

Kemudian Sasuke ,Fugaku dan Mikoto pun berangkat menuju sebuah restaurant mewah yang sudah mereka pesan. Beberapa menit kemudian, sesampainya di tempat yang dituju tampak keluarga Haruno yang sudah menunggu di sana. Mikoto , Fugakudan Sasuke pun langsung masuk untuk menghampiri keluarga Haruno.

"Eh, ibu, Ayah kalian pergi duluan saja! Ponselku tertinggal di mobil" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah Ibu dan Ayah masuk duluan ya, tapi cepat jangan lama-lama."

"Baik Bu,"

Kemudian Mikoto dan Fugaku pun masuk duluan kedalam restaurant itu.

"Wah! Ternyata Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno sudah sampai duluan. Apakah sudah lama menunggu?," tanya Mikoto basa-basi.

"Ah, Ny.Mikoto, tidak kami baru saja sampai" jawab Mebuki ramah.

"Sakura, kenalkan ini Ny.Mikoto dan Tn.Fugaku" ucap Mebuki.

"Hmm, Sakura Haruno" ucap Sakura berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Wah! Cantik sekali benar 'kan ayah?" Tanya Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Iya Bu, memang benar-benar cantik. Tidak salah Ayah Madara menjodohkan putri mu dengan putra kami" ucap Fugaku pada Kizashi.

"Termiakasih kalian terlalu memujiku" ucap Sakura malu.

"Putra kalian mana?," tanya Kizashi.

"Ah, sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Tadi dia kembali lagi ke mobil katanya ada yang tertinggal" jawab Mikoto.

"Ah, souka" jawab Kizashi. Kemudian merekapun berbincang-bincang dengan seru membicarakan perjodohan di antara keduanya.

"Ayah, Ibu, maaf aku lama. Tadi temanku menelpon" ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar suara itu, seketika mata Sakura membukat dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"K-kau?," gumam Sakura.

"K-kau?," gumam Sasuke terbata karena terkejut.

"apa jangan-jangan..." gumam batin Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Kemudian mereka berdua langsung melirik kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura, kau sudah mengenalnya?," tanya Mebuki.

"Iya Bu, dia yang mengantarku pulang waktu itu," jawab Sakura.

"Kau sudah mengenal nya?"

"Dia murid baru di sekolahku" jawab Sasuke

"Syukurlah kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal. Perkenalkan ini Sasuke Uciha. Dia putra bungsu kami" ucap Fugaku.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku bicara dengan Sakura sebentar?," Sasuke meminta Ijin kepada Mebuki.

"Ya, tentu saja silahkan!" Ucap Mebuki tersenyum.

"apa?," gumam Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara berdua saja.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian langsung memeggang tangan Sakura dan menarik nya ke taman di luar ruangan restaurant.

"Auukk! Sasuke sakit! Kau memegang tanganku terlalu erat" pekik Sakura kesakitan.

"Eh, maaf" ucap Sasuke dan lanngsung melepaskan tangan Sakura.

Sasuke kebingungan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Berdua bersama Sakura seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Kenapa kau menariku kemari?," tanya Sakura dan pipi mulai memereh; seperti tomat. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?," tanya Sakura.

"Apakah kau orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku?," tiba-tiba tanya Sasuke.

"A-apa?, jadi...kau?," ucap Sakura terkejut. Meskipun ia berusaha menunjukan ekspresi datarnya tapi, cukup terlihat jelas bahwa ia tersenyum.

"Jadi benar kau?," tanpa Sasuke sadari ia tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa Sakura 'lah yang dijodohkan dengannya. Hati Sasuke sangat senang saat itu.

"I-iya" gumam Sakura. "Ternyata Sasuke, kalau aku tau sejak awal mungkin aku tidak akan menolaknya." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Mereka berdua terdiam, dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ternyata Sakura, aku merasa senang sekali" gumam batinnya. "Tapi," seketika senyuman Sasuke hilang. "Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini pada Itachi?, tidak! Walaupun aku sangat senang, tapi aku ..tidak bisa melakukan ini. Itachi akan sangat terluka" gumam batinnya lagi.

Tiba..Tiba..

"Sakura!"

"Iya?," jawabnya penuh harap.

"Sakura, maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan perjodohan ini denganmu" dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Dan dengan sangat berat hati Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya yang memaksa keluar.

"Apa?," gumam Sakura terkejut. Seketika Sakura terdiam hatinya sangat hancur; seperti tercabik-cabik. Tidak terasa air matanya mengalir deras. Sakura terduduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadi nya meluapkan kekecewaannya pada Sasuke. Kenapa ia menolaknya begitu saja?, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dapat Sakura lihat dengan sangat jelas kalau Sasuke tersenyum.

"Halo Bu?," Sasuke menelepon Mikoto. "Bu, aku pulang duluan ada yg harus kukerjakan" ucap Sasuke kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"Sasuke?, lalu di mana Sakura?, halo?, halo?,"

Tidak lama kemudian sakura datang dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?, matamu memerah?, apa kau habis menangis?," tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak Bu, tadi ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam mataku." Jawab nya bohong.

"Lalu mana Sasuke?," tanya Mikoto.

"Sasuke tadi pamit pulang dia bilang ada yang hrus ia kerjakan" jawab nya bohong lagi.

"Bu, aku mau pulang! Aku merasa tidak enak badan" ucap Sakura. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Sayang, apa kau sakit?," tanya Kizashi.

"Mungkin aku hanya lelah saja Ayah"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertemuan ini?," ucap Mebuki bingung, karena Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana dan Sakura terlihat kurang sehat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kita bisa mengaturnya lagi lain waktu untuk pertemuan berikutnya" ucap Mikoto.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?,"

"Iya, sungguh tidak apa-apa, kasihan Sakura dia ingin istirahat" ucap Mikoto.

"Terimakasih. Bibi," ucap Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, beristirahatlah!" Ucap Mikoto sambil mengusap pipi Sakura.

Kemudian keluarga Haruno pun pulang menuju kediamannya.

TBC


	4. chapter 4

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story key sakura

Title MATED

Rating 17

Genre Drama Romance

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel dari fanfiksi ini]

Warning: dapat menyebakan kebingungan, pusing yang berlebihan dan gangguan emosional. Apabila sakit berlanjut hubungi Author terdekat.

Happy Reading

Chapter 4

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan ia kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang di telinganya. Kata-katanya bagaikan petir yang terus menyambar hati Sakura, membuatnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Sebenarnya kenapa dia?" Tanya Mebuki.

"Aku tidak tau. Biarkan lah dulu mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi saat dia bersama Sasuke tadi" ucap Kizashi.

"Hmmhh, iya" gumam Mebuki.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha. Tampak kedua orang tua Sasuke yangg tergesa-gesa mencari Sasuke di kediamannya itu. Raut wajah Fugaku terlihat sangat marah, sedangkan Mikoto terlihat khawatir dengan suaminya itu.

"Ayah, Ibu, ada apa?," tanya Itachi.

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke?," tanya Fugaku, terlihat marah.

"Iya, dia ada di kamarnya" jawab Itachi masih kebingungan dengan ayahnya itu.

Fugaku pun langsung pergi menuju kamar Sasuke setelah mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Ada apa ini Bu?," tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Sasuke tadi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan putri keluarga Haruno sendirian. Dan putri mereka terlihat menangis" jawab Mikoto masih khawatir.

"Apa?, kenapa?," tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah, Ibu tidak tahu,"

Kemudian Mikoto dan Itachi pun segera menyusul Fugaku ke kamar Sasuke. Fugaku langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke sangat kasar.

Brak!

"SASUKE!!" Teriak Fugaku membentak.

Terlihat sasuke yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya dengan wajah murung kebingungan. Di sisi lain Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sakura. Sakura pasti merasa sangat terpukul dan hancur karena penolakan Sasuke. Sementara di sisi lain ia juga merasa takut dengan Ayahnya. Sasuke pasti akan mendapat hukuman karena ulahnya ini.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan ini?, Kau membuat Ayah dan Ibumu malu. Apa yang telah kau lakukan?, kau membuat putri keluarga Haruno menangis (?),

walau pun ia berbohong tapi Ayah tau, dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu" Ucap Fugaku marah dan bicara panjang lebar.

"Jawablah Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Hmmhh.." Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "A-aku... aku menolak perjodohan ini." ucap Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba Fugaku menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

PLAK!!

Sasuke terkena tamparan Ayahnya cukup keras; hingga meninggalkan bekas di pipi Sasuke yang putih. Melihat putranya yang ditampar, Mikoto berteriak dan langsung merangkul tubuh Sasuke.

"Ayah! Hentikan! Mungkin Sasuke mempunyai alasannya" ucap Mikoto mulai menangis sambil memeluk putranya itu, sedangkan Utachi diam terpaku melihat kejadian itu.

"Dengar! Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun darimu. Perjodohan ini akan tetap terjadi, dan kau harus menerima nya suka atau pun tidak." Ucap Fugaku sangat tegas kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersungkur di lantai karena tamparannya.

"Sasuke, sebenar nya apa yang terjadi?, Kau harus mengerti Ayah dan Ibu tidak mungkin membatalkan perjodohan ini." Ucap Mikoto. kemudian Mikoto menyusul Fugaku dan mencoba menenangkan suaminya itu.

Melihat semua irang telah pergi. Itachi yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba bicara padanya.

"Sasuke, kenapa?, Ada apa sebenarnya?, apa yang telah terjadi?," tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya"

"Kenapa?, Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?,"

"Bukan begitu Kak, tapi ..., ini sangat sulit untukku. Aku... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya" jelas Sasuke. Dan wajah Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi sedih.

"Sepertinya ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan dariku. Dia seperti terpaksa melakukan ini" gumam batin Itachi. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan nya. Tapi aku tau ini bukan seperti dirimu." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke pun terdiam dan melirik Kakak nya.

"Mungkin lain kali kau akan mengatakan nya padaku" lanjut Itachi. Dan Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Ia tau Adiknya butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini.

Perasaan Sasuke sangat kacau, ia menangis dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila. Sasuke yang telihat dingin namun aslinya dia memiliki hati yang begitu lembut dan rapuh. Hatinya tidak sekuat itu menghadapi rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Sesungguhnya aku sangat menyukaimu dan aku sangat senang dengan perjodohan ini. Tapi jika aku menerimanya Kakakku akan terluka. Aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaanItachi yangg juga menyukaimu." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

ººº

Di kediaman Haruno. Terlihat Sakura juga masih menangis karena kejadian tadi siang. Wajahnya tampak terlihat pucat karena ia tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Sasuke, kenapa?, Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?, tapi aku sangat menyukaimu dari sejak pertama aku melihat mu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menangis karena perjodohan ini. Dan saat ini aku juga menangis karna kau sendiri yang menolakku hiks..." Sakura berbicara sendiri sambil menangis.

ººº

Pagi ini kicau burung terdengar saling bersahutan. Sinar matahari mulai menembus celah-celah jendela kamar Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak terlihat begitu baik.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Ketukan pintu mulai terdengar seperti biasanya mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Namun Tidak ada jawaban. Mebuki mulai terlihat kawatir dengan putrinya. Dan ia pun membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan ternyata tidak di kunci.

"Sakura sayang?, ayo bangun nanti kau terlambat pergi sekolah" ucap Mikoto tapi Sakura tak kunjung bangun.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Mebuki sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban juga. Mebuki sangat heran dengan putrinya yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung bangun dan saat Mebuki membalikkan tubuh Sakura, Sakura dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Mebuki menempelkan tangan nya di dahi Sakura tiba-tiba...

"Ya ampun, kau panas sekali" ucap Mebuki terkejut. Ayah!! Ayah!!" Teriak Mebuki. "Ayah kemarilah!!" Teriaknya.

Mendengar teriakan istrinya, Kizashi datang dengan cepat menuju kamar Sakura.

"Aada apa Bu?," tanya Kizashi khawatir.

"Ayah, badan Sakura sangat panas. Sakura demam tinggi" ucap Mebuki panik. "Dari tadi Ibu membangunkannya tapi dia tidak mau bangun juga" lanjutnya sangat panik.

"Apa?, Sakura demam? Cepatlah Bu, kita harus membawanya segera ke rumah sakit." Ucap Kizashi dan segera menggendong Sakura menuju mobilnya dan pergi membawanya ke rumah sakit.

ºººº

Sementara itu di sekolah

Tampak Ino berjalan sendirian menuju pintu gerbang, kemudian Naruto menghampirinya.

"Hei Ino! Sakura mana?," tanya Naruto.

"Eh?, hai Naruto. Entahlah aku tidak tau. sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya" jawab Ino.

Tidak lama kemudian Uciha bersaudara mendekati mereka berdua yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hai Ino. Kemana Sakura?," tanya Itachi.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini penggemar Sakura ya?, dari tadi yang kalian tanyakan Sakura, Sakura terus. Aku tidak tau Sakura di mana?, sejak pagi aku tidak melihat nya." Jawab Ino. "Hmmm?, ngomong-ngomong Sakura kemana ya?" Gumam batin Ino khawatir.

"Lalu kemanaa dia?," ucap Itachi khawatir.

"Sakura tidak masuk?, apa karena kejadian kemarin ya?, kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak," ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kemana dia?, padahal aku sangat merindukannya" ucap Naruto.

"Heh, berisik kau Naruto! Sakura itu tidak menyukaimu" ejek Itachi.

"Apa kau bilang?, hei Itachi, Sakura itu akan menjadi milikku." Tegas Naruto.

"Heh, yang benar saja" ucap Itachi sinis.

"Hei kalian! berisik sekali, ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Sasuke.

"Iya kalian itu seperti anak kecil" sambung Ino.

ººº

Ting...Tong...

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran hari ini telah berakhir. Sasuke terlihat sangat gelisah dan mencari seseorang.

"Ino!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Eh?, hai Sasuke, ada apa?," tanya Ino.

"Umh... apa kau memiliki nomor telepon Sakura?," tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, iya aku punya. Memang nya ada apa?," tanya Ino.

"Bisakah kau menghubungi nya?," pinta Sasuke.

"Ahh... kau juga khawatir ya?," goda Ino tersenyum, membuat Sasuke terdiam malu.

"Hmmhh... bukan begitu, hanya saja aku..., emmh..., akuu...," Sasuke gugup dan malah bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Ah, baiklah aku mengerti." Ucap Ino tersenyum. Mendengar ucapan Ino Sasuke pun membalas senyum menanggapi Ino. Memberi tanda bahwa yang Ino pahami adalah benar.

"Tolong ya!"

"Baiklah! aku akan menghubungi Sakura" Ino segera mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Sakura.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang menjawab telepon Ino di sana.

"Halo Sakura?,"

"Halo?, ini dengan Ibunya Sakura" jawab Mebuki.

"Eh, maaf Bi, apa aku bisa bicara dengan Sakura?," tanya Ino.

"Apakah ini teman sekolah Sakura?,"

"Hmh, iya Bi, aku Ino yamanaka"

"Oh, maaf Sakura sedang sakit. Ia demam tinggi dan kami tidak sempat menghubungi sekolah. Sekarang Sakura sedang di rawat di rumah sakit." Jelas Mebuki.

"APA?," ucap Ino terkejut. "Di rumah sakit?,"

Mata sasuke langsung melotot terkejut mendengar Ino menyebut 'rumah sakit'.

"Apa?, siapa yang sakit?," tanya Sasuke berbisik pada Ino penasaran.

"Ssstt..." Ino menyuruh Sasuke diam karena suaranya sangat mengganggu.

"Iya, kami membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit Konoha International Hospital" ucap Mebuki.

"Souka, ya sudah kalau begitu terimakasih Bi," ucap Ino kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa yang sakit?," tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Sakura, dia demam dan dia dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha International Hospital" ucap Ino.

"Apa?," Sasuke langsung terdiam karena terkejut mendengar kabar buruk dari Ino. Bagaimana bisa Sakura sakit?, apa karena ulahnya tempo hari?.

Kemudian Itachi, Naruto, dan kawan-kawan pun menghampiri mereka- Ino dan Sasuke.

"Hai Ino, Hai Sasuke, kalian sedang apa?," tanya Naruto.

"Teman-teman, Sakura sakitdan dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang." Tegas Ino.

"Apa?, Sakura sakit?,

"Sakura sakit?,"

Itachi dan Naruto terkejut dan bertanya-tanya mengenai keadaan Sakura.

"Iya, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya sekarang." Ajak Ino.

"Tentu saja kita harus menjenguk Sakura. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Ucap Itachi bersemangat.

"Aku akan berangkat dengan dengan Sai," ucap Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut dengan Sasuke," Ucap Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Eh?, yasudahlah ayo!" Ucap Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka pun berangkat menuju rumah sakit, untuk menjenguk Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka langsung mencari ruangan tempat Sakura di rawat, setelah beberapa lama bertanya-tanya kepada perawat yang ada, kemudian mereka pun menemukan ruangan Sakura.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Ino mengetuk pintu ruang rawat yang Sakura tempati.

"Silahkan masuk!"

Mendengar jawaban dari dalam, Ino dan kawan-kawan pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu terkecuali Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ikut masuk karena ia takut bertemu dengan orangtua Sakura.

"Eh, teman-teman Sakura ya?," tanya Mebuki senang, karena Sakura mempunyai teman yang sangat peduli padanya.

"Iya Bi," jawab Ino tersenyum.

Terlihat Sakura tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Melihat wanita yang sangat di cintainya Itachi segera mendekati Sakura.

"Bibi apa Sakura baik-baik saja?," tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Eh, dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke" gumam batin Mebuki.

"Bibi?, kau kenapa?," tanya Itachi, menyadarkan Mebuki dari laminannya.

"Eh, iya, Sakura baik-baik saja. Hanyasaja Dokter bilang Sakura harus istirahat." Ucap Mebuki.

"Hnn," gumam Itachi. "Sakura?, Sakura?," Itachi memanggil-manggil nama Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan nya.

Sasuke hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit di hatinya ketika melihat Kakaknya menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan begitu peduli kepada gadis merah muda itu. Dari kejauhan Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kemudian pergi dengan hati yang sangat terluka.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura perlahan-lahan sadar dari pingsannya sambil memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suara lemahnya.

"Sasuke!, Sasuke!"

"Apa?, Sasuke?," Itachi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa Sakura memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke?.

"Bibi, Aakura sudah sadar Bi," ucap Itachi memanggil Mebuki.

"Benarkah?, aku akan memanggil Dokter dulu." Ucap Mebuki kemudian berlari pergi mencari dokter.

"Sakura?, syukurlah." Ucap Naruto senang.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?," tanya Ino.

"Hei Sakura, kau sudah sadar ya?, kami semua di sini sangat mencemaskanmu" lanjut Hinata.

Sakura pun membuka matanya dan melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri namun ia tidak melihat Sasuke di sana. Air matanya tidak terasa muali mengalir di pipinya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa menangis?,

Apa kau masih merasa sakit?," tanya Itachi khawatir.

Sakura terdiam dan hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, bahkan kau tidak ingin menemuiku yang sedang sakit ini" gumam batinnya. Sakura sangat sedih dan kecewa karena Sasuke tidak ada di sisinya saat dia butuh.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Ino.

"Ino terimakasih" ucap Sakura.

Kwmudian mereka semua pun mulai asik mengobrol tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian mereka pun berpamitan karena waktu yang sudah muali malam.

"Bibi, ini sudah hampir malam kami pamit pulang dulu" Ino meminta ijin.

"Baiklah, terimakasih karena kalian sudah datang menjenguk Sakura" ucap Mebuki.

"Sakura, kami pamit pulang dulu ya. Cepatlah sembuh" ucap Itachi tersenyum.

"Hmm, terimakasih Kak, karena sudah menjenguku" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, sampai nanti"

"Hmm," gumam Sakura tersenyum.

Dan merekapun pulang kerumah nya masing-masing.

TBC


	5. chapter 5

"Sasuke, kau kemana saja?, Kau tidak ikut masuk melihat sakura tadi?," tanya Itachi.

"Ah, tadi aku..., emmhh...," gumamnya mencari alasan. "Temanku tadi menelponku jadi, aku tadi mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya. Jadi tidak sempat masuk." Jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Oh, eh Sasuke,"

"Apa?,"

"Tadi saat Sakura sadar, aku mendengar dia memanggil nama mu. Kenapa ya?," tanya Itachi.

"Ah, yang benar saja?, kau pasti salah dengar." Ucap Sasuke, namun dalam hatinya ia terkejut, apa benar Sakura memanggil namanya saat sadar?.

"Apa benar ya?, salah dengar," ucap Itachi bingung.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau pasti salah dengar. Lagipula untuk apa dia memanggil namaku?," ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Haha... benar juga." Ucap Itachi tertawa. Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

ºººº

Pagi ini langit terlihat begitu cerah. Hembusan angin segar mulai berhembus manyapa setiap insan yang berlalu lalang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan siluwet merah mudah mulai terlihat kembali mewarnai Konoha High School yang sempat berkabut luka karena kehilangan warnanya.

"Sakura?," gumam Ino, sambil memperjelas penglihatannya pada sosok merah muda itu. "Benar, Sakura!" Teriaknya kemudian berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Eh?, Ino?," Sakura terkejut karena Ino tiba-tiba memeluknya sangat erat. "Uhuk... uhuk... I-ino, aku tidak bisa ber-nafas," ucap Sakura. Suaranya terdengar seperti tercekik karena pelukan Ino.

"Eh?, maaf Sakura-chan" ucap Ino tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang kau kembali kesekolah. Tapi wajahmu masih terlihat pucat apa kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino. Terimakasih sudah mencemaskan aku," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Eh, bukan hanya aku yang mencemaskanmu," goda Ino tersenyum sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura dengan bahunya.

"Eh?," Sakura melotot terkejut.

"Sasuke juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," bisik Ino pelan di telinga Sakura.

"Apa?,"

Degh!!

Jantung Sakura mulai berdetak sangat kencang ketika mendengar nama Sasuke di sebut. Setiap ingatannya mengulang kata 'Sasuke' jantung Sakura malah berdetak semakin kencang lagi membuatnya terasa lelah dan hampir terjatuh.

"Sakura?, kau kenapa?," tanya Ino panik saat Sakura hendak terjatuh.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Ino. Aku mau ke kelas" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kelas!" Ucap Ino kemudian membopong tubuh Sakura memasuki ruangan kelas.

ºººº

Di ruang kelas. Sakura duduk melamun masih memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Kenapa?, kenapa aku belum bisa menerima semua ini?," ucapnya dalam hati sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba di tengah lamunannya Sasuke lewat di hadapan Sakura.

Dug... deg.. dug.. deg...

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Sakura langsung memegangi dadanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Mata mereka saling bertemu, onyx hitam kelam itu menatap tajam emerald hijau nan indah milik Sakura. Tatapan mereka sama. Tatapan yang menyimpan luka satu sama lain.

Kemudian Sasuke pun melanjutkan jalannya dan duduk di kursinya.

"Sakura, apa aku terlalu menyakitimu sampai-sampai aku tak bisa melihat senyum manis di wajahmu lagi," ucap batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau tak pernah memahami perasaanku?, apa kau benar-benar tidak tau?," ucap batin Sakura.

Kudian Ino pun datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kau melamun saja dari tadi ada apa?," tanya Ino.

"Ah, tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura tersenyum masam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan mie ramen saja?, aku sangat lapar." Ajak Ino.

"Hmhh... baiklah!"

Kemudian Sakura pun ikut pergi bersama Ino menuju kantin untuk menyantap mie ramen.

ºººº

Ting... Tong...

Bel telah kembali berbunyi. Suara gemuruh siswa-siswi Konoha High School mulai terdengar ramai. Bercengkrama, memainkan ponsel, dan bercanda bersama teman-temannya saat sepulang sekolah.

Terlihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendirian, ia terlihat masih murung dan melamun. Ia juga tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya sampai tiba-tiba...

BRUK!!

Kaki Sakura tersandung sesuatu hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke aspal dan lututnya terluka.

"Auukk!" Pekik Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Aukk! Sakit sekali," ucap Sakura.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan sendiri melihat Sakura sedang meringis sambil terduduk di atas jalan. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura karena khawatir dengan keadaannya terlebih lagi Sakura baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?," tanya Sasuke sambil berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya dan memegangi tangan Sakura.

Sakura langsung melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura pun menatap Sasuke sejenak. Saat ia tersadar dari lamunannya menatap wajah tampan pria di depannya Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak!" Ucap Sakura datar sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana baik-baik saja?, lututmu terluka." Ucap Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura keras kepala, sambil mencoba bangun dan berjalan pergi dengan kakinya yang terluka.

"Sakura! Apa kau marah padaku?," tanya Sasuke. Seketika Sakura menghentikan langkah nya yang pincang dan terdiam.

"Sakura, maaf kan aku!" Ucap Sasuke lirih. Mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke membuat hati Sakura semakin terasa Sakit. Kemudian Sakura menunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?, bukan kah itu wajar saja kau baru beberapa bulan ini mengenalku dan aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku" jawab Sakura parau, menahan isak tangisnya.

"Bukan begitu Sakura, asal kau tau saja... aku sangat menyukaimu" ucap Sasuke.

Degh!!

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya terkejut. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang mendengar kata-kata yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Aku terpaksa. Aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya padamu." Jelas Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Itachi datang. Sakura dan Sasuke pun menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?," tanya Itachi kemudian Itachi melihat lutut Sakura yang terluka.

"Sakura, kau terluka?!," ucap Itachi terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa Kak, hanya luka kecil" jawab Sakura.

"Luka kecil?, lutut mu berdarah!" Ucap Itachi panik.

"Sungguh! Kak, aku tidak apa-apa." Tegas Sakura. Sakura menciba meyakinkan Itachi dengan mencoba berjalan namun...

Aukk!!

sakura meringis kesakitan dan hampir terjatuh. Tapi itachi segera merangkul tubuh mungil Sakura dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kau itu keras kepala ya!" Ucap Itachi sambil menggendong Sakura.

"Kak, turunkan aku!" Pinta Sakura. pipinya pun mulai memerah karena malu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menurunkan mu." Ucap Itachi sambil berjalan pergi membawa Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat sandiwara yang ia sutradarai sendiri. Sakura menoleh kebelakang menatap Sasuke, dan terlihat balasan tatapan kecewa dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan sandiwara ini?, bagaimana caraku mengatakan semuanya pada Itachi?," ucapnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian Sasuke pun menyusul Itachi yang lebih dulu menuju mobil bersama Sakura. Dan mereka mengantar Sakura pulang.

Di Perjalanan Sakura duduk di depan bersama Itachi. Dan Sasuke duduk di belakang sendirian. Tatapan bosannya tengah ia fokuskan kepada dua manusia di depannya itu.

"Sakura, apakah masih terasa sakit?," tanya Itachi.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik Kak," jawab Sakira tersenyum.

"Hmm, Sakuraa...?,"

"Iya Kak?,"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Itachi serius.

"Apa?," tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam; menyimak pembicaraan mereka dengan berpura-pura mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphone. Padahal earphone yang Sasuke gunakan mati tidak ada musiknya.

"Sakura, aku..., aku menyukaimu," ucap Itachi langsung.

Degh!!

"A-apa?," mata Sakura membulat terkejut dan langsung menatap Itachi.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Itachi, pikirannya langsung kacau. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit, dan nafas nya mulai terasa sesak.

"Apa?," ucapnya dalam hati. "Aku tidak menyangka Itachi akan mengatakannya secepat ini." Lanjutnya kecewa.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu dari sejak pertama kita bertemu. Mulai saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu,"

"..." Sakura terdiam bingung.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?," lanjut Itachi.

"Kak Itachi, aku..., a-aku...," Sakura gugup dan berbicara terbata-bata. Ia melirik ke belakang menatap Sasuke, namun Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca mobil.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus menjawab nya sekarang." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura terdiam lagi, kemudian membalas senyum ucapan Itachi.

ºººº

Sesampainya di kediaman Haruno.

"Terimakasih Kak," ucap Sakura dengan senyum yangg dipaksakan.

"Iya, sampai jumpa," ucap Itachi tersenyum senang.

ººº

"Tadaima!" Ucap Sakura. Kemudian langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sakura duduk di atas kasur nya dia masih tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Itachi tadi di mobil.

"Sasuke, apakah ini alasan mu?," gumam Sakura meneteskan air mata.

Sementara itu.

"Sasuke, aku sangat senang! Menurut mu apakah dia akan menerimaku?," ucap Itachi girang.

"Aku tidak tau." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan ketus.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?," tanya Itachi. Dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Tegas Sasuke ketus dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi tak perduli dengan Sasuke saat ini. Ia tersenyum sangat senang karena sudah mengutarakan perasaan nya pada Sakura walau pun Sakura belum menjawab nya.

ºººº

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak Itachi mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sakura belum juga menjawabnya karena bingung. Disamping itu keluarga Haruno dan keluarga Uchiha sudah merencanakan sebuah pesta pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Di kediaman Uchiha

"Sasuke, Ibu dan Ayah telah menetapkan pertunanganmu dengan Sakura. Pestanya akan dilaksanakan esok lusa." Ucap Mikoto.

"Apa?," Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Ibunya itu.

"T-tapi Bu, bukan kah ini terlalu cepat?," ucapnya bingung.

"Ya, Ibu tau. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami bersama. Lagi pula Ibu dan Ayah yang meminta pertunangan ini di percepat." Jelas Mikoto.

"Tapi Bu," Sasuke mencoba membujuk Ibunya untuk memundurkan pertunangannya.

"Sasuke tolonglah! Kau tidak ingin Ayahmu marah lagi kan?," jawab Mikoto.

"Hmmh...," Sasuke menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban Ibunya. "Baiklah!" Gumamnya. Namun hati Sasuke tetap tidak tenang. Ia sangat bingung menghadapi Kakak nya nanti. Apa yang harus Sasuke jelaskan kepada Itachi mengenai pertunangannya dengan Sakura ini?.

TBC


End file.
